The use of water in smoking implements is well known, in which smoke from a substance combusting in a bowl is drawn through a container of water from a smoke inlet tube connected to the bowl to a drawtube to the mouth of the smoker. Drawing the smoke through the water cools the smoke, and filters ash, tars, and other contaminants from the smoke. A typical water pipe includes container for holding the water, a bowl for the smoking substance, a smoke inlet tube coupled between the bowl and the container at a point beneath the water applied to the container, and a drawtube for the passage of smoke from the water to the mouth of the smoker. The bowls of modern version of water pipes easily clog, are difficult to clean between uses, and tend to produce excessive ash buildup in the water necessitating frequent changing of the water. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved bowl assembly that solves at least these problems.